


You’ve Been Stressed Out Lately? Yeah, Me Too

by DogsAreTheBest312



Series: I Promise That You'll Never Find Another Like Me [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Friendship, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsAreTheBest312/pseuds/DogsAreTheBest312
Summary: They were living in difficult times. No one knew exactly what was going on, and they’d been going slightly mad due to isolation. Sometimes, you just need a reminder from the people you love that you’re not alone.Light pink sky up on the roofSun sinks down, no curfewTwenty questions, we tell the truthYou've been stressed out lately? Yeah, me too
Relationships: Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Mickey Smith & Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor & Jack Harkness & Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: I Promise That You'll Never Find Another Like Me [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	You’ve Been Stressed Out Lately? Yeah, Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Human AU. As someone entering my final year of college, I’m basically putting these characters in my life right now.
> 
> I’m participating in an August daily one-shot challenge, so I’m going to shift my focus to planning those. Please be on the look-out for that collection next month!
> 
> Song of the fic: [“It’s Nice To Have A Friend” by Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eaP1VswBF28)

It was the first time in months that Rose was seeing all her friends in person, which was unheard of for them. When they were all on the University of East London campus, they saw each other several times a week. Even during the summer when they were separated by miles (sometimes an ocean for Jack) they rarely went more than a few weeks without meeting up with at least one of their group. But thanks to the global pandemic, that had not been the case since mid-spring.

Jack was stuck in England since the United States had closed its boarders. Luckily for him, Rose and James had a two-bedroom flat near campus for when his aunt visited from Ealing. None of them were working due to shops being closed, but Jack’s ambassador father made sure they were taken care of, for which they were extremely grateful. Mickey and Martha had been forced to move in with her mum and siblings, which resulted in Mickey regularly calling Rose half out of his mind when the family fought. James was receiving similar calls from Donna, who had gotten into several rows with her mother. Two especially bad calls last week prompted Rose to arrange this get together.

Knowing that their daughter missed her friends, Rose’s parents had graciously provided their back lawn as a place where she could host a small gathering. A circle of chairs had been set up, separated by household, with a table of snacks in the middle. Rose was so happy to be able to see her friends in person, even though it took everything in her to not hug everyone.

Despite talking regularly over phone and video chat, no one had a shortage of things to say, both positive and not. Martha raised concerns she had while working in A&E, reminding those closest to her that they needed to take this seriously, which they all assured her they were. Rose entertained everyone with the latest stories about Tony, as told to her by her parents. Jack expressed concern for his friends who lived in The United States, especially the family that Tosh had there. He berated his countrymen who couldn’t tell the difference between a government and its people or between the different Asian ethnicities. Mickey proudly showed off the mask his grandmother had made him. Donna was enjoying temping from home, although not so much living with her mother. James showed everyone pictures of Luke at his “graduation,” proud of his cousin for getting into Cambridge University.

As usually happened on the rare occasion that they hadn’t seen each other for a while (usually reserved for summer holidays), the group played 20 questions to catch up. There were the usual questions like current telly show they were watching or book they were reading (along with the usual more risqué questions from Jack), but also things like “how is your family doing?” and “Really, do you need any help?”

Overall, Rose knew that she and her friends are among the lucky ones. No one they know has gotten sick. And although a few of them can’t find work, they all have family or friends who are in a position to help them. This situation wasn’t for the rest of their lives. But they had to be careful and keep themselves as safe as possible. Wilf and Rita-Anne were at high risk due to their age, and Martha’s brother had asthma. It wasn’t just about them. It was about their loved ones and those they passed on the street.

As the sun began to set and it began to get too dark to see, everyone started going their separate ways. Once again, they all fought the urge to hug one another goodbye, promising to do this again if anyone got too stressed, or even if they didn’t. Donna and Martha offered to speak with their mothers about hosting the next gathering in their own backyards. Now that they had found a system that worked for them, they were going to use it to their full advantage.

When everyone was gone, James put an arm around his girlfriend, proud of her for thinking of this solution to everyone’s cabin fever. Sometimes, you just need a little reminder that you’re not the only one who gets stressed.

**Author's Note:**

> My mom’s friends have used the set up mentioned in this story, and it works pretty well. I am so grateful that no one I know has gotten COVID-19. I’m Chinese-American though, so I’ve had some problems there. Who knew that white “friends” know more about what a racist comment looks like than you!
> 
>  _Lover_ is an album about all types of love, and the love between friends is one of the strongest things in the world.


End file.
